Among the Wolves
by Bebemonkey
Summary: A Love story of an Hedgehog falls for an Wolf ,that plans to live an happy life along. I each other. Warning: Mpreg is in it, Yaoi , fan/OC, and so on. :3 Soneshia2 yes... late later Shadakarot2 Base off *Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki*


**Characters Copyright of Sega/Archies**

**My OC is copyright of me. (Talking about Neshia2,Cakarot2,Flash and Neil. )**

**Idea from 'Wolf Children' By Madhouse (Good Movie, GO BUY IT! D8 )**

**Story/Plot by me.**

**WARNING, This story may contain these main materials: MPREG, YAOI, Fan/OC, BoyXBoy, Uke Sonic, Wolves, Violence, Kidnapping, Action, Transformations. Sonic out of Character.(Somewhat) Gore (Tiny bit not much) **

**Editor/s: GeekInTheViolet**

**xxx**

**Sonic goes College Picking (Chapter 1)**

**xxx**

I sat in my room sewing something from my previous adventure. Immersing the victory of saying my time with Eggman is finally over. I had a little Eggman string figure in my hand. Smiling at it because it symbolizes that my life of battling is over once and for all. I opened the drawer to my collection from my older adventures. From the first day I battled Eggman to the last day of defeating Eggman. Placing the last figure in there, losing my drawer back, and then turning off my lamp I snuggled into my bed.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen to me after today? Will I still be the noticeable hero from before? or now just an ordinary hedgehog living life like everyone else? What will become of me tomorrow? Turning on my side, thinking that my life may have just changed before my eyes. My friends were right there to see me defeat him, along with their help.

I laid in the dark, I don't know to whether to smile or frown from today. My eyes began to get heavy while I continued to stare once more at the ceiling in the dark. I felt my eyes begin to close and I quietly went to sleep.

The next morning, I was up eating my breakfast when someone called me on my cell phone. I picked it up not knowing who it was.

"Good Morning Mom." I said not sounding in the best mood.

"Ah, Good morning son. I just thought that I should call you." My mother said sounding cheerful on the phone. Compare to me right now, I didn't care, I wasn't in a cheerful morning mood at the moment.

"Thank you mom. It's nice to hear you call me." I said, again sounding death tone.

"You're welcome Sonic, I just called to give you some news. Since we heard you defeated Eggman, we both thought it was the best time for you to go to School. You know for studying things you might need in life. So we signed you up for a near area College."

Once I heard that, I suddenly felt my food didn't make it down my throat. I began to choke a little. "Gak!?" I spat out my breakfast. "S-Sonic?" My mother ask me in worry. "GAH! Mom!" I said on the phone. I didn't like the sound of this whole 'college' thing that's for sure.

Me in college? I barely went to school due to all the missions I had here and there. I also had to find out what Eggman was doing of trying to conquer the world. Man, that was a lot of things to handle.

I was still on the phone with my mom. I was speechless. I sat at the table with nothing to say to my mom. I felt my life of relaxation didn't even start, because it had just ended.

"Sonic?" said my mom. I hesitated a bit. "Y-Yeah Mom?" I managed to get out my mouth. "Aren't you coming over to pick the college me and your father decided for you?" My mom sounded excited compared to me. I sighed, thinking if I don't go there, they might stalk me until I agreed to go to one of the colleges. With that said, I finished eating my breakfast, and got ready to go to my parents house.

**xxx**

As I was going to my parents house, still wondering what colleges were like. I wondered if was it because of my war with Eggman was over that made my parents want to this? If it is I have to hurry and end that college decision that they are picking. That's one reason why I moved away from my parents. They always wanted me to stop fighting and just start a life. Knowing that I can be stubborn why it comes down to my rights. Either it's me or no one.

I stopped at the front step of my parents place. It still looked the same as ever. Lifting my hand, I knocked on the door.I was so dumb to give back my key to them. Ugh, sometimes I wish I didn't do that. When I still had the key I sometimes would just come in the house and get some of mom's cooking. I just left a note saying I took some food home for me to have for dinner. Oh the memories.

I smiled a little remembering that. Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw my hand was in midair, near the door. As I was just about to knock on it, my mom suddenly opened the door.

"Sonic! You're here! Come in Sweetheart!" My mother smiled cheerfully. Sweat appeared on my forehead. "U-Uum, O-Okay?" I hesitated to her, while she pulled me in the house. I watched my mom shut the door and then turn to me with a smile. "Sonic, come in the living room, me and your Dad have the papers for each college out laid out for you." she says while pushing me in the room. "M-Mom? I-I was coming to tell you that-" Then I got cut off."Son! It's about time for you to get higher education!"she smiling to me eagerly. Oh man, mom was getting that 'I know you'll do fine son' look. I tried once more to convince her to not let me go. "Mom, I don't think I be okay going to colle-" to only be cut off again by her. "Nonsense Sonic! You be okay, I'm sure you'll graduate and even meet someone special, so I can finally get grandkids!" Mom really sounded excited for me huh? Once I saw that, I couldn't tell her that I didn't want to go to college. I might as well just go on with it, maybe later I can break it down slowly for her to understand.

I was in the living room sitting on the sofa looking at all the brochures they laid out for me. I started reading about each college. I got to admit that they picked some great colleges. Two of the colleges were telling me about what they had about being an police. One explained what was like to be an Doctor and a Nurse. The other three was different from my own category, like what it was like to help nature, and what it was like to be a scientist for new studies. It even had a part about family help studies. I sort of felt uneasiness to all of this, I think my parents are going too fast. I haven't even gotten a chance to hang out with my friends around mobius, or to even have some free time for myself. To really say, I never saw my parents eyes glow with such excitement. Again, for being the only son they had, I guess I have to do it. It's their only wish for me to be successful.

My dad smiled at me. "So son, what do you think about the colleges? Are they great or are they great?" Smiling even more when I lifted my head to him. "They're great dad. Say mom, dad...you two don't think that I like these colleges do you?" I asked but really, I did like the colleges. it's good that they both picked them. I think they seems to like my taste in my college career. "Why, you don't like them?" My mother's frown almost made my own heart melt. "No no no! I didn't say it like that. I just think...I might want to rest. Relax a bit. You know, throughout all of my years I think I should get some time off my hands just to relax. Nothing more, nothing less." I said with a little grin. "I see. You don't want to go to college?" My dad said with a frown. Man, I really don't know how to talk to my folks correctly can I?

"Look! I'm...I…" I felt the words get stuck in my throat. "..I'll..I'll go to college." I said with a smile to them. My parents eyes light up once more with excitement again. "Wonderful! Just pick the college you'll like the most and call them okay?" My mom said. "Bernie Honey, Why don't we let Sonic pick first?" My dad said to my mom. "Oh Jules! I can't help it! I'm just so happy for him! My baby boy is going to college!" My mom exclaimed happily. My dad felt the proudness in his heart about to come out. Well, that's how I think he felt. "Finally! Someone in the next generation of our hedgehog family can go to school in peace without some crazy madman entering and messing it up for everyone!" My dad proudly spoke. I watched him as he was happy to notice that I accepted the going to college. My mom smiled and dad gave her a hug. I chuckled. "I guess I better get a picking." I said, reading the brochure once. Seeing if one of the colleges catched my attention the most.

"Well Sonic? Which one?" asked my dad after twenty-four minutes of waiting on me studying the information again. "Okay, I have to cut two off. Since I don't really want to go that far away from here anyway." I explained to them, and still looking at the brochure. "Okay, there is one that is near here, but I don't think I can do that for long. I might not making it on time. It's not a paced college anyway. I may like rushing things but I like to make things at my pace once it comes down to knowing things." My dad nod to my suggestment. "Okay, okay, so what about the other two then?" My mother said coming in from the kitchen with some tea for us to drink. "Okay, there is this Mobius Y.A.L.E college. It seems pretty well, but I don't think I might like it due to the money issue.." I sighed. "Sonic, did we tell you?" I lifted my head and gave them a confused look. "Tell me what?"

My dad crossed his legs "Well son, we're paying for it actually. Due to Eggman being your main concentration, and especially since you were planning things out to save us mobian." My mother came in to finish it off. "Me and your father decided to save up money with your uncle's help. To get money for college expenses. That way, you don't have to worry about anything interfering with you and the money issues. Plus this is a good way for you to not worry about doing an loan." She blushed to me with a lovely motherly smile. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents did all this just to get me in college, now that's what you call good parents. I remained there on the sofa speechless. "Sonic, which do you pick?" My mom was hugging my dad tightly as she smiled towards me. "Whoa, hold on mom!" I chuckled to her. "Oh, what is it?"

"I didn't even look at the last college yet" I grinned to her. "OH Right, go head." Still hugging my dad, as he wrapped an arm around her. As I went to the last brochure to read about the expectations of the classes I smiled at them. "Okay! I made my decision."

"The college?" They both asked me. "I pick….Mobius Y.A.L.E University." They both got up and jumped up with joy. "Sonic!" My parents rushed to my side, hugging me very tightly. "GAK!? MOM! DAD?!" I said. "OH Son! We're so proud of you!" my dad said. "I am too!" my mother also said. "Thanks?" I said with sweat. "I'll go call the college!" my dad said as he rushed to the phone. "I'll go cook dinner! Stay Sonic!" She said, as she ran into the kitchen. I stood there blinking in surprise. "Okay...I just...I'll guess I just sit here than.." I sat on the sofa, thinking to myself. What have you gotten yourself into now Sonic the Hedgehog…

**xxx**

I was eating dinner with my parents. They were both chatting to each other while I just sat there eating. I couldn't help to just watch them talk to each other like they are. It feels as if I'm 17 again, even though I'm only 20. I wasn't again feeling the whole college thing. I was eating dinner with them as if I was taking this great offer. Feeling like I want to go, or I should just come flat out with it and not go.

My mind wasn't going to let me be honest with my folks. Even though I do that everytime when I know I did something wrong or I did something crazy. To this I should tell..no...I can't. It's too important to them, too important. Making me pick a college and letting me stay here for dinner just to celebrate for me. It takes a lot of guts to break your folks heart. Knowing me, I don't even have the will to do that crap. Just imaging my mom crying, along with my dad trying to comfort her. Oh yeah, guilt is really eating me alive here.

"So Sonic, are you excited to go to college?" said my mother. I stared at her. "Oh um, I am excited." I sounded nervous there. "Are you sure son? I mean we see how you're shaking a little. Your shivering Sonic." Oh gee dad, thanks for pointing that out! "I'm not Shivering, I'm just having a bad moment I guess. Hehe.." I said to him. "Alright son." He smiled to me.

After dinner, my dad explained to me that my college is about thirty minutes away from them. So it have to be about ten minutes from me. That's good, so that means, I can waste time up to then. Plus I don't have class until noon. So yeah, good excuse to sleep late till noon. I hugged my parents and thanked them for the college and the food. I even gotten some extra plates for me to eat when I'm hungry for the upcoming week. Leaving my parents house with a thought, thinking this college thing might not be so bad after all. But then again, who knows in this crazy thing called life.

**xxx**

**Yes! I did a Chapter. ON MY OWN! Yay! Please tell me what you think guys, I have been looking at new things over my small break please tell me what you like or don't like. Please be honest but don't be rude. I'm asking nicely. Just be kind enough to ask me what you think, because this whole story is base off a Movie I just saw 'Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki' good movie to that by the way. :) Please comment or Favorite or Follow this story. I mean I'm starting to like it so far. Don't you like it? :3**

**Again! 'Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki' is out guys! Buy it please! (But save me one! 3 )**

**So far that movie was in subtitle when I saw it, and I cried more than once while looking at it. For those that watch 'Summer Wars' and 'The Girl who lept through Time' oh yeah, same director folks, and same artist with that. Go Buy it! It's a movie to love it forever!**

**And no...It's not another Twilight damn it e_e; leave Saga away alone, Wolf Children is 10 times better than that crappy movie -3-**

**So yeah, See you in the next chapter. :) **

***UPDATED***

**I just Reposted this Chapter. My friend "GeekInTheViolet" edited this chapter so nicely for me. :) Good friend of mine. So plus go check her out, her poems are really good. :)**

**With that, GiTV doing an excellent job. Thank her please :)**


End file.
